Some smoke diffusing devices of the aforesaid character comprise a housing having a receptacle thereon for containing the burning material and a small switch-operated battery-powered motor-driven fan within the housing for diffusing the smoke from the receptacle throughout the room. In some prior art devices, the design, construction, and arrangement of the components thereof are such that assembly during manufacture is difficult, time consuming, and costly, smoke diffusion is not efficient, and ash, tars, resins, and other residue from the burning material and the smoke tend to cling to and clog the components and are not easily cleaned off.